


Sleeping in

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Series: Fic Requests [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Agent Cherri Cola (Danger Days), Nonbinary Mad Gear (Danger Days), Other, Trans Jet Star (Danger Days), they're all trans of genner your honor /lh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: Jet Star decides that five more minutes in bed can’t hurt
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: Fic Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @piratepen on tumblr of "romance + Cherri Cola, Jet Star and/or Mad Gear"!

Jet is the first one to wake up, light spilling in through the small backroom window and landing unceremoniously on his face. Begrudgingly, he pries his eyes open, slowly sitting up and wincing when the old springs of Cherri’s groan under the sudden shift of weight. Mad Gear stirs in their spot between where Star sat on the edge of the bed and Cola was curled up on the other side, but doesn’t wake up and the fabulous killjoy lets a quiet sigh of relief as he gets up.

If it was up to him, he’d spend all day huddled under the covers with his partners- limbs tangled and talking sweet nothings like the future was granted- but they all have responsibilities and people who depend on them, so it’s easier for Jet Star just to pick up his jacket off the floor where it’d been carelessly discarded last night in a daze of sleep and post-concert adrenaline. As he shrugs it on, fishing out a peace of confetti that had somehow snuck into his sleeve, he casts the bed one last longing look. Mad is sprawled on their back now, limbs splayed over the spot where Jet had been, with one leg sticking out from under the covers and their boyfriend smiles softly at the image.

Before he can even put on his boots there’s the sound of shuffling again and a groan followed by a slurred, “Don’t go.”

“I have to.“ Jet shakes his head, more to himself than to anyone else, as he walks back over to his partner and presses a gentle kiss on their forehead.

“Five more minutes.“ Gear bargains, clinging onto the collar of Jet’s shirt, giving him their best attempt at puppy eyes despite having just woke up not even a full minute ago.

“Yeah, Star, we went to bed like two hours ago.“ Cherri chimes in sleepily, rolling on his back and blocking out the sunlight with his arm.

“Cher, it’s morning.“ their boyfriend points out amused, as he shuffles back into bed regardless, his partners cuddling up to him as soon as he’s settled in his place between them.

“Same difference.“ Cola dismisses, burring his face in the crook of Jet’s neck and the latter laughs softly, running a hand through his hair. The others fabulous killjoys would be fine without him for another five minutes


End file.
